


Deserving of Better

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead wants to know what Betty thinks of his father





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Jughead swallows, turning to look at the blonde girl next to him. “So...what did you think?”

Betty was silent, dead silent. It scared him. What if she left him? What if she ran off, just like his mom did when she took Jellybean? She finally turned to look at him.

“You deserve better,” was all she said.

He let out a dry laugh. “Don’t we all?”

“You do more than anyone.”

He blanched, shocked. “Betty, I-”

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. God, she felt so wonderful in his arms. “I’m not promising anything, but I’ll try to make things better. I’ll try, Juggie.”

He pulled her closer, exhaling. “Oh, Betts...” Little did she known, she already had.


End file.
